


Father's Day and Sonsday

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Demi-Gods Verse [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Demi-God Jim, Father's Day, Fluff, Nervous Jim, Silly Thor, Sweet Jim, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk, also known as Audr Thorson, is new to having a father on Father's Day, but he has to do something for Thor, doesn't he?? Side story in Demi-Gods of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day and Sonsday

Having a father on Father’s Day was something new to James Tiberius Kirk-McCoy, also known as Audr Thorson.  He made a rash decision and spoke with his first officer to get his schedule changed and managed to get two days off so that he could visit Asgard and spend the day with his father. Jim still did, and thought that he probably always would, get a rush thinking about the fact that he had a living father.

Jim searched and searched, trying to find a gift for Thor. He felt completely inadequate to the task,partly because he didn’t know his father well and partly because he’d never had to purchase a father’s day gift before, and finally started polling his ship-mates.

Bones, his loving supportive husband, laughed in his face when he was asked. “Jimmy, you think Ares ever wanted a father’s day gift from me, his sissy, pansy, soft hearted son? Hell no. Go ask someone else ‘cause I got no more idea than you do.”

Jim left with a frown on his face as he went to find someone else to answer his questions.  Nyota shrugged and said that her father preferred hand-made gifts and time spent with her.  Spock was confused by the tradition and ended up questioning Jim for over an hour before he could escape. Chekov began babbling in Russian so fast that Jim wasn’t catching but every other word.

That was when Jim gave up the search in disgust.  He found, through the internet, an old-fashioned paper card. It was weird enough, sentimental enough and rare enough that he thought it would work just fine for his purposes. He almost hated to write in it once he got it, but he couldn’t show up to Asgard on Father’s Day empty-handed.

Jim arrived on Asgard on the Saturday before Father’s Day and was immediately welcomed with a hug from Frigga. She ushered him into the dining hall where his father sat with the Warriors Three, feasting yet another success in battle.  Jim felt suddenly apprehensive and silly, almost childish, clutching the card in his hand as he approached.

Thor, for whom the visit was a surprise, saw Jim approaching from the corner of his eye and nearly tipped over the banquet table in his excitement to get over to him.  Jim stood, shaking a little, as his father nearly ran over to him and pulled him into his arms in a giant bear hug and Jim was reminded of the etymology of the word “berserk” as he felt his ribs compressing in his father’s hold.

“AUDR! To what do I owe this most pleasant surprise my son?” Thor boomed in his ear and Jim felt even more like a child as he pulled out of his father’s grip and handed him the, only slightly wrinkled, card.

“I wanted to give this to you. Father.” He added the last as almost an afterthought, but was so glad that he did since he was afforded with a glowing smile from the man in question. Thor took the card from Jim’s sweaty hand and flipped it over, examining it.

“What is this Audr? What does it do? Is it a weapon of some sort? Do you make weapons from paper now? If so, it is a mighty kingly gift!”  Jim felt his face flush as the Warriors Three came over to examine the card in Thor’s hand.  He grabbed it back before Fandral could throw it like some kind of demented throwing star. He cleared his throat and tried to make himself stop blushing, which was a lost cause.

“No, it’s not some kind of new weapon. I just… there’s this tradition on Earth, I dunno if you remember it from your time there but it’s a silly thing. So yeah, uhm, Happy Father’s Day. It’s a greeting card inside the envelope. You just read it.” The sound in the room died down as Jim held the card back out to Thor who took it curiously and, more gently than Jim had thought possible, opened the ruined envelope.

He held the antique paper card cradled in his big hands as Jim tried to fight back the lump of nervousness in his throat.  Thor read the card silently, his big blue eyes filling with tears as Jim watched, biting his lip.

“Audr, this is a most precious gift indeed. Many thanks to you, my son. Come, celebrate and dine with us! You must stay.” Thor put his arm across Jim’s shoulders and guided him to the chair next to his own. Jim sat and joined the banquet, never losing the warm feeling running through him as his father turned to smile at him again and again.

The next day, Jim awoke alone in the suite of rooms that he had shared with Bones on their wedding night, and felt a pang of loneliness.  It was short lived as the door was kicked open and Thor boomed his way in with what looked to be an army of servants. Jim shot up in the bed with wide eyes, very, very awake all of a sudden.

“Audr! Yesterday was Father’s Day and today is Sonsday! So I must give you a gift of mine own!”  Thor boomed at him, larger than life. Jim’s eyes began to focus on the veritable army of servants invading his personal space and the items they were carrying resolved into pieces of armor.

“No, father...Thor, that’s not the point. You don’t reciprocate the gift. That’s the point of Father’s Day.”  Jim tried to say as he was forcibly removed from his bed and began to get strapped into the armor.  

Despite his protests, Jim felt that warm glow again as his father stood by so proudly, watching Jim get fitted for armor. So, even though it was too much and totally unnecessary, he allowed to to happen.  When they were done, Thor led him over to a mirror to take a look.

Jim looked into the mirror and saw himself standing next to the father he’d only just met and felt so awed.  He looked so much like his father. It was an amazing thing to see with his own eyes, as they stood in front of the mirror in matching Asgardian Armor. Despite the overblown, misunderstood nature of the gift, Jim could do nothing but turn to look into his father’s eyes; a mirror of his own.

“Thank you….dad. For everything.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a funny image in my head, I had to share it. Infinite thanks and love to wewillspockyou for the idea. Undying love and gratitude to readithoney for being the best beta EVERRRRRR!!
> 
> You ladies rock my socks!


End file.
